813 series
The 813 series, branded Commuter Train 813, is a Japanese commuter electric multiple unit. Built from 1994 to 2009 in twelve batches in six variants for JR Kyushu, the 813 series sets are used on the Kagoshima, Nagasaki and Nippō Main Lines and the Sasebo Line. History The 813 series was designed specifically as a new design of suburban train to replace the older 421, 423 and 715 series sets used on JR Kyushu then on those suburban services. A total of 254 cars were built, with the first sets entering service on 1 March 1994 for use around northern Kyushu. 246 cars are in service and all are based at either Minami-Fukuoka or Nōgata Depot. The sets are used on the Kagoshima, Nagasaki and Nippō Main Lines and the Sasebo Line. Some sets operate on the Fukuhoku Yutaka Line as well, and have a different color scheme. Design The 813 series adopted a modern design language for commuter trains on the JR Kyushu system. This design language was adopted for most of JR Kyushu's commuter trains. The sets have unpainted stainless steel bodies with red and black accents, with 813 graphics splashed on the front, in addition to the small Tsubame swallow headmark splashed on the front of the cab on the gangway door as a homage to older JNR trains from times long past. Sets that operate on the Fukuhoku Yutaka Line have stainless steel bodies with gray and black accents and Commuter Train 813 logos splashed on the sides. The sets were designed by design firm Don Design Associates, headed by famed industrial designer Eiji Mitooka. Specifications Construction is of stainless steel. Cars are 20 meters long, 2.985 meters high and 4.295 meters high. The 813 series sets use gate turn-off thyristor variable frequency drives manufactured by Toshiba which produce a melodic wail; the 813 series sets hold the distinction of being the first variable frequency drive-powered train on the JR Kyushu network. Later-build sets, such as the 813-1000 and 813-1100 series sets, use two-level insulated gate bipolar transistor variable frequency drives also manufactured by Toshiba which produce a loud hissing sound. Most sets, like the one shown above, use roller blind destination indicators. Later sets, namely the 813-1100 series sets, use large three-color LED destination indicators; due to their size, the roofline of the 813-1100 series sets are slightly higher than normally expected. Said sets also feature slightly different front skirts when compared to older sets and have their fleet numbers displayed in goldenrod as opposed to white. Incidents On 22 February 2002, 811 series set PM2 and 813 series sets RM008, RM101 and RM231 were involved in a head-on collision on the Kagoshima Main Line around 9:30pm JST. All the sets involved in the crash were later scrapped. Trivia *When originally introduced, the sets' fleet numbers were prefixed with D (i.e. D004). The prefixes were changed from D to R after about a year; fleet numbers with D are now used for 485 series sets operated by JR Kyushu. References *Wikipedia.org Category:JR Group trains Category:Electric Trainsets Category:Kinki Sharyo locomotives